Generally, flexible laminate pouches are known in the art. Such pouches traditionally have sealed sides and bottom and a sealed top which can either have a tear off portion or a specialized fitment with a cap which is attached via a threaded or snap mechanism. Traditionally these pouches have been designed to hold consumer products such as granular solids or liquid materials, the pouch and fitment being operable to hold the material until the consumer desires to access the product wherein the consumer can remove the product through the fitment, the fitment being resealable. One such example for a flexible pouch can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,560, incorporated herein by reference.
The flexible pouch is traditionally made from a flexible material, preferably a laminate composed of sheets of plastic or alumina or the like. This material is usually available in a rolled form which is then unrolled and formed into the pouch. An outer layer of the material may be preprinted with information such as a logo or the like and may provide the consumer with information regarding the contents of the pouch.
A problem exists in that these pouches traditionally are made to have product removed but not refilled and if product is refilled it is usually freely removable. This can create a problem wherein the consumer desires to put a liquid product into the pouch and have it be restrained from exiting the pouch. One example of such product to be put into a pouch to be restrained is tobacco spit. Thus, there is a need in the art for a flexible pouch with a sealable cap that retains liquid product regardless of the state of the cap. Additional improvements are also desired, such as containing contents in the pouch other than what is restrained liquid, which will become apparent in the following disclosure.